


Elementary School Dance

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch Mitchelson acts like a bully and a tough guy, but deep down inside, he's a boy with a crush, and not just any crush, he is in love with Sky's little sister, Jessie. Can Mitch prove himself worthy enough for Jessie and find the courage to ask her out to the elementary school dance or is he just a coward on the inside of his tough guy nature?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary School Dance

Mitch Michelson acts like a tough guy at times, but nobody knows that he's in love with with someone, not just any person... No, he likes Jessie Podemski.

"Yo, Mitch," Johnny Test came over to one of his best friends. "You okay?"

Mitch sighed as he sat in the ground and lazily doodled with a stick, unknowingly making a heart shape. "I'm fine..."

"Ya sure?" Johnny asked. "It looks like your mind is elsewhere... 'MM and JP'."

"Huh?" Mitch saw that and turned bright red. "Whoops!"

"Who's JP?" Johnny asked, noticing the initials.

Mitch looked up bashfully, then stared down at the ground. "Jessie Podemski..." he muttered out.

"Who?" Johnny didn't recognize that name.

"Jessie Podemski," Mitch repeated. "Sky's little sister."

"You're in love with Sky's sister?!" Johnny panicked.

"Uh-huh..." Mitch sighed.

"I always thought you liked Buttercup." Johnny folded his arms.

"No, I don't." Mitch said.

"You don't?" Johnny asked.

"Well, she likes Emmy's brother anyway..." Mitch shrugged. "But I'm in love with Jessie, love, you hear me Johnny? Love! Love! L-U-V! Love!"

"Okay, okay, take it easy, Romeo," Johnny tried to stop him right there. "I've never seen you like this before."

"And I really want to ask her out to the elementary school dance." Mitch then continued.

"Well, why don't ya?" Johnny asked.

"I can't..." Mitch bit his lip. "She's too beautiful and sweet! She'd never go for a mug like me..."

"Well, I say just ask her out and I'm sure that she'll say yes." Johnny advised.

"I-I-I dunno..." Mitch looked nervous.

"Now I've seen everything," Johnny said. "Mitch Mitchelson's afraid of asking a girl out!"

"Hey, I ain't afraid!" Mitch glared. "What? It ain't like you never got scared about asking someone out!"

"Dude, just ask her out and soon enough, you'll sweep her off her feet." Johnny urged.

"I dunno..." Mitch stared at his feet. "It sounds easier said than done."

"Man, I need some help..." Johnny rolled his blue eyes at his friend.

"It's her sister I'm really afraid of." Mitch said.

"Why you scared of Sky?" Johnny asked.

"Because she's one of the best and strongest athletes in school, duh!" Mitch replied. "And she's one of the people I'm actually scared of, next to Jo, Duncan, Abby, and Eva!"

"Aw, Mitch..." Johnny groaned.

"I can't risk it..." Mitch looked down. "Jessie would never wanna go out with someone like me anyway..."

"I need someone to help me out in this..." Johnny scratched his chin. "My sisters are too geeky and insane to ask for help, but who can I ask? ...CINDY!"

Cindy was in the library, sitting in a table and had several books piled up in a fort-like fashion as she read one and was hiding away inside the school. Johnny then grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her away from the library.

"Hey!" Cindy pouted.

"Hey yourself." Johnny scoffed.

Cindy sighed and made him let go of her as she dusted herself clean. "What do you want, Johnny?" she asked as she pushed her glasses back then. "I was getting to the good part."

"Well, I need your help," Johnny explained. "It's about Mitch."

"What about him?" Cindy asked.

"Well, he likes Sky's little sister Jessie." Johnny explained.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Cindy asked.

"Help me with this," Johnny bribed. "If you do this, then me and Kaitlin won't bully you for two weeks."

Cindy was about to decline, but she then realized what he said. "Uh, Kaitlin won't hurt me...?"

Johnny put his arm around Cindy with a smirk. "How'd you like to have an easy life with nothing hurting you for a little while?"

"Uh, well, I don't know if you can promise nothing hurting me for two weeks, but if it involves not Kaitlin, I guess that'll be fine..." Cindy shrugged while twiddling her fingers.

"Great, now then, how can we do this?" Johnny asked.

"All right, bring Mitch to me." Cindy said.


End file.
